


Cheesier Than Chili Dogs

by classicnin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Sonadow - Freeform, human!sonadow, shadonic, they soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicnin/pseuds/classicnin
Summary: Sonic drags Shadow to an early morning date, Shadow wants a bed.A quick and soft ficlet to cheer up my sweet friend, Smolharukaa! ^^Human!Sonic and Shadow are based on smolharukaa's designs, i think they're really cute and wanted to write them! TwTPlz check @smolharukaa at Twitter, their Sonic art is super cute and they're hella sweet too! X3Beta Tested and Title Provided by @SoapyArcana at Twitter UwU <333





	Cheesier Than Chili Dogs

Today was Shadow's day off and he had planned to sleep all day. GUN had made him work a whole week straight without a break. He needed this day off.

It was still early so Shadow got more comfortable in his bed, rolling into a ball to keep sleeping. A few minutes passed before he received a call.

"Ugh…" He grumbled as he snaked an arm out of his ball searching for his phone and picking up.

“Hey, Shads! It’s me, Sonic!” Sonic yelled happily through the phone.

“Sonic, I swear to Chaos…” Shadow popped his head from the ball of sheets and placed the phone next to him. “It’s my day off… DO NOT!” Shadow hung up and turned off his phone.

“But Shadow!” Sonic shouted, his voice coming from the front of Shadow's house.

“I will kill him one of these days.” Shadow sat up, rubbing his heavy eyes, clearly annoyed. He trudged out of bed.

“Shadow~ Open up! It’s me, Sonic! Your ever loving boyfriend!” Sonic kept shouting as he shuffled happily. “Shado-”

“SHUT UP! It’s 7 in the morning, Faker!” Shadow slammed the window open before tossing one of his boots at Sonic, a feeble attempt at shutting him up. “What are you even doing here?!”

Sonic removed the boot from his face. It had left a comical print on his face. He laughed in a pained way as he rubbed his face and said:

“I wanted to see you as soon as possible, Shads… We haven’t seen each other in so long. Can I take you out on a date?” Sonic beamed at Shadow—that one smile he knew the edgelord couldn’t refuse.

Shadow's face twisted in annoyance and groaned. He closed the window and got dressed to head out with the blue blur.

“Thank you~ It will be worth it!” Sonic smiled at Shadow as he walked out of his house.

“Tch. It better be, Faker.” He grumbled. “Or I’ll kick you to next weekend.”

Sonic chuckled as he led the way to their early morning date. They stopped at a new cafe that recently opened. Oddly enough, they served chili dogs for breakfast, perfect for Sonic. They sat down on the tables outside, Sonic ordering some chili dogs and a special. He whispered something else to the employee about the latter of his order. Shadow wasn’t sure what it was but he was slowly nodding off.

“Shadow!” Sonic woke up Shadow by shaking his arm.

“Hmmm… This date better have a bed at some point, Sonic.” Shadow opened his eyes and rubbed them. 

“Just wait for it~” Sonic cupped Shadow’s cheek and smiled at Shadow, causing the other to blush for a bit at the tender touch.

“S-stop…” Shadow moved away the hand from his face, feeling a bit flustered. Sonic knew how shy Shadow would get whenever he would display his affection in public but Shadow’s expressions were too cute to resist.

Their food was brought to their table, Sonic getting a plate of tasty-looking chili dogs and Shadow a cup of coffee; dark chocolate dripping down from the borders of the cup, topped with whipped cream and crushed coffee beans. Shadow widen his eyes at the cup before taking a sip and loved the strong flavor of the dark coffee overwhelming his taste buds. His ears perked up and wiggling happily along with his tails. This was the best coffee he ever had. He could feel all his tiredness and drowsiness fade away at each sip. 

“Told you it would be worth it!” Sonic giggled as he ate his chili dogs.

“Wow- I mean.” Shadow cleared his throat, so he wouldn’t sound impressed. “Not bad, Faker. This… is the best cup of coffee I ever had. Is this why you wanted such an early date?”

“Mm-hmm!” Sonic nodded, crumbs and chili all over his face. He swallowed and washed it down with some Sonic soda. “This cafe is only open in the morning and they serve the best food and drinks! When I heard about the coffee special I knew you would love it.” Sonic added with a smile.

“Hehehe. You have crumbs all over.” Shadow chuckled. He took a napkin and cleaned off Sonic’s face. “Thank you for bringing me, Sonic. But next time let me know beforehand. I pulled all nighters all week and couldn’t sleep at all. I was planning to catch up on all the sleep I missed today.” Shadow explained calmly.

“Yeah… I’m sorry. I just got excited about seeing you today...I really wanted to take you here.” Sonic giggled as he blushed at Shadow’s gesture, taking the napkin himself and cleaned off the rest of the crumbs.

“I know we haven’t been able to see each other these past few weeks…I wanted to see you too.” Shadow got bashful and took a sip from his coffee. He looked away. His hand took Sonic’s and they intertwined their fingers under the table.

Sonic ears perked up and he looked down when he felt Shadow’s hand wrapping around his. Sonic’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, giving the hand a squeeze. His tail wagged happily once again. He looked over and noticed Shadow’s tail also wagging. He felt relieved that Shadow was enjoying the date..

“Let’s take a nap together when we are done here, okay?” Shadow suggested with a lopsided grin and taking another sip of his coffee. “I really need some sleep before we continue this date.”

“Sure! I don’t know if I’ll drop dead like you the moment you touch a pillow, but I’m up for cuddles and I'll be your body pillow any time.” Sonic leaned his head on Shadow’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

“Hahaha. Thank you for this though.” Shadow gave Sonic a surprise peck on the lips the moment nobody was around. He cleared his throat and looked away, whispering. “I love you…”

Sonic was left shocked at the sudden kiss and by Shadow's declaration of love. His face slowly turned red. He smacked his face against the table out of embarrassment.

“That’s not fair…” He said in a muffled voice.

“A little bit of revenge for waking me up so early.” Shadow huffed with a satisfied smile.

Sonic kept groaning flusteredly against the table. Their hands still intertwined and holding tightly under the table, Shadow's ears perked up. With his free hand he pet Sonic's head, getting Sonic to wag his tail. He knew how the blue blur loved getting petted. They enjoyed each other's company quietly, cherishing these moments they would always remember.


End file.
